New Year, New Beginning
by miaboo011
Summary: SasuxOC AU.


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, no matter how hard I wish, I don't own Naruto. Maybe if we clap and chant "i do believe in owning, i do...i do" ?**

**-x-**

"He's on his way now Sakura." Kaylin said, sighing. She had been on the phone with her best friend for the better part of an hour, and she still hadn't gotten dressed yet. Sakura had called her on the phone, waking her up to make sure Sasuke was still coming. After the whole Christmas scare, it was like Sakura was on Sasuke's case all the time.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked. "If he hurts you again I swear I'll castrate him."

"Yes. He texted me a few minutes ago when he got on the plane. Now can I please go so I can be ready by the time he gets here?"

"Alright. See ya later." The line went dead then and Kaylin fell onto her back with a soft huff. She was still so tired since Sakura kept her up all night talking. _Maybe if I close my eyes for jut a few minuets..._

-x-

"Kay? Wake up sweetheart."

Kaylin opened her eyes and blinked. "Sasuke?" She sat up quickly, eyes wide. "When did you get here?"

"About 20 minuets ago." Sasuke sat on the bed next to Kaylin, kissing her forehead.

"Oh. I must've fallen asleep after Sakura called me." Kaylin fell onto her back and rolled onto her stomach, pulling the cover back over her head.

"Why are you so tired?" Sasuke asked, stroking her hair gently.

"Sakura wouldn't get off the phone last night." Kaylin yawned. "She kept me up all night."

Sasuke laid down next to her, pulling her close. "Well, I guess your too tired to stay up with me today, maybe go for a walk in the park or something. And we can totally forget about watching the ball drop together."

Kaylin turned her head toward him and peeked up at him. "I'm not _that _tired."

"No, I think you are." Sasuke grinned, standing. "Its okay. Go ahead and sleep. I'll go watch a movie by myself or something."

Kaylin jumped off the bed, running and wrapping her arms around him from behind. "Sasuke..."

He turned to her. "I'm just teasing Kay." He kissed her and smiled. "Do you want to rest?"

Kaylin shook her head, placing her chin on his chest and and smiling up at him. "I want to spend the day with you."

Sasuke chucked and kissed her forehead. "Okay. Go get dressed, I'll wait for you in the living room."

Kaylin nodded and made a dash for her bathroom, immediately coming right back out and running to her drawer, pulling out random clothes and running back to the bathroom.

Sasuke laughed and went into the living room, sitting on the couch.

-x-

Kaylin came out of her room about 20 minutes later, tugging her hat down over her ears. She'd gotten dressed in a purple skirt with white leggings on under it. She had on a black t-shirt with a purple butterfly that had silver sparkles on it and black boots. She also had on a black hat that had a purple and white fluff on top.

"Kay." Sasuke chuckled, standing. "You are too adorable."

Kaylin blushed and looked away, pouting.

"Why do you always have to embarrass me?" She pouted.

He laughed and walked over to her, kissing her forehead. "Because I love you. What should we do first?"

-x-

Sasuke and Kaylin spent the whole day together, which was a pleasant surprise for Kaylin since she hardly ever saw Sasuke. Now it was close to midnight and they were on Kaylin's couch, watching the ball drop on the news.

"Kay." Sasuke said, turning to her. "What is your New Years resolution?"

"Hmm, I dunno. It's not New Years yet."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "There's like, ten minutes left. I just want to know."

Kaylin frowned a bit and looked down. "I guess, I'll try not to be so clingy."

"Clingy? You're not clingy." Sasuke said.

"I mean, I won't call you, or text you ever few days to see if your coming. I think that its annoying, and I'm pretty sure you do too."

"Kaylin." Sasuke tugged her chin up, forcing her to look at him. "You don't have to make that promise."

"Why not?" Kaylin frowned.

"Because. My New Years resolution is to be here as often as possible." He kissed her nose. "I quit my job."

"What? Why?" Kaylin gasped.

"Its too far away from you. If we plan on getting married, I can't live four hours away."

"But you love that job." Kaylin murmured.

"Not as much as I love you Kay." He kissed her. "I found out my job has a branch here in the city. I got transferred and I got an apartment about ten minutes away from here."

Kaylin's eyes filled with tears. "You didn't have to do that Sasuke."

"I did." Sasuke said. "I couldn't stand hurting you like that Kay. I knew how much you looked forward to my coming, and I knew how bad it hurt you whenever I couldn't make it. Sakura kept me informed on all of it. I want to be married to you Kaylin, and I can't do that four hours away." He kissed her again and she threw her arms around his neck.

"You mean it?"

"Of course." He pulled away and glanced at the t.v, in time to see the ball drop. He turned back to Kaylin with a grin. "Happy New Years Kaylin."

"Happy New Years Sasuke. I love you." Kaylin smiled up at him and he kissed her.

"I love you too Kay."

**-x-**

**Miew~ I really do love these. Comments please~ :3**


End file.
